


Prickly Cactus

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Reader-Insert, Steven needs a hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Connie was writing something, but it took her time to send you the next message. Almost as if she was hesitating."...could you check on Steven? He has been acting strangely lately. I'm worried about him."
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Prickly Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> Who has thought that I would write about Steven Universe? Certainly not me! Yet here we are! Stay tuned for part two! („ ´▽`„)

You were excited to meet the crystal gems today! Steven said that they have been working on their newest project that will change the lives of gems for the better; little homeworld. Lately they have been busy and you didn't want to be a bother, so you didn't visit them the last few days. You feel like you would only distract them. After all, you were only human not a gem. 

… 

You met Steven and the crew after Connie. That doesn't mean that they treat you differently. It was pure coincidence that Steven met you, yet you couldn't be happier that you did. He saved you in your time of need. You were exploring the beach area. Thanks to your clumsy nature, you manage to sprain your ankle. Steven found you and healed your injury. You were starry-eyed. Steven then proceeded to tell you about himself and the crystal gems. 

Steven has brought so much excitement into your normal monotonous life. You wished to go along on his adventures, but knew better than to ask. After all, being a crystal gem isn't always fun and games. 

Steven has told you all about the stories, how he saved beach city from danger and that his family comes from space. Granted, you thought that he was a bit strange at first, but you could see in his eyes that he spoke the truth. It didn't take long and you became fast friends. 

… 

Connie has send you a text message letting you know, that she's going out of town visiting her family. You answered back, wishing her fun with her family. Connie was writing something, but it took her time to send you the next message. Almost as if she was hesitating. 

"...could you check on Steven? He has been acting strangely lately. I'm worried about him."

You were surprised to hear that. Steven is usually a happy go lucky guy and very open about his thoughts. As far as you know he hasn't any secrets from you. As soon as you send her your final message, you've made up your mind. You turned to look at the small potted cactus on your desk. Your expression softened. You made your way to the temple. 

... 

Amethyst was the first to greet you. She was plundering the fridge as usual. 

"Hey there [Y/N]! Did you bring any snacks?" 

You greeted are as well and rummaged your backpack. You found a bag of chips and threw it at her. 

"Thanks! These are my favorite flavor!" 

Amethyst caught it without missing a beat and ate it the whole bag in one bite. She burped afterwards. You laughed at her behavior, even if it was a bit disgusting. 

"You're welcome! Say, have you seen Steven?" 

The purple gem stared at you with a blank face. 

"Well, he should be at the greenhouse."

"Great! Thanks! See you later!" 

A hand grabbed your arm and stopped you from doing another step. You followed the arm to see Amethyst holding you. Her brows were twisted in a worried expression. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to see him now."

You turned to her, hesitant to ask the next question. 

"Why? Did something happen to him?" 

Amethyst wasn't sure how to respond. She scratched her head. Her eyes sweeped the room, before looking back at you. She sighs. 

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I know that Steven trusts you. I got the feeling that, if anyone can help him out right now, it's you."

You stared at the small thick gem with expectant eyes. 

"You see, Steven has been throwing really bad tantrums lately. We try to talk to him, but he won't open up to us and pushes us away."

You can't believe what she's saying! That doesn't sound at all like the Steven you know. Something must be bothering him. You know what you must do. You looked at Amethyst with a confident smile. 

"Leave it to me! I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll open up to me."

The smaller gem looks a bit more relaxed at your words, if not a bit awkward. She gave you a thumbs up.

"Sure thing little dude! I...Uh…I appreciate it. Make sure to be careful."

You didn't understand why you would be careful around Steven, but you nodded anyway. That's all the confirmation that she needed. 

"Peace out!" 

Amethyst made a peace sign with her hand and disappeared through the portal. 

Now it was time to go to meet Steven! Quickly you ran to the greenhouse. What you find there, was beyond your expectations.

Steven's whole body was glowing pink and he was talking to himself in an exasperated tone. 

"... and they still treat me like a kid! I help wherever I can and fix my mother's problems only for me to end up with more problems. Am I losing my touch? Argh!!" 

Your eyes were wide like dinner plates. The door closed behind you. The sound alerted Steven. He called out to you in a furious tone. His back was turned to you. 

"Leave me alone guys!"

You got goosebumps from his voice. Steven has never used this tone around you. Your voice was feeble compared to his as you spoke out to him. 

"Steven, it's me."

He quickly looked at you, his face turned crestfallen instead of angry. 

"[Y/N]? I don't want you to see me like this! Don't come near me!"

You didn't listen to him and took small steps towards him. Your stance became more confident as well as your voice. You tried your best to keep a calm tone. 

"Steven, I don't know what has happened to you, but I'm here to listen." 

Steven looked unsure. He took a step back. He ran his hands through his hair in a wild manner. 

"What difference would that make!? Nobody knows how I truly feel!" 

You took another step towards him. You weren't going through to him. 

"I want to understand. Won't you let me?" 

The distance between you was small enough for you to touch him. You reached out your arm to touch his shoulder. Steven wasn't expecting it and lashed out at you through clenched teeth. 

"Leave me alone!" 

His tantrum became so strong, that he threw you into the air only for you to land roughly a few meters away. Many pots around you broke and glass shards rained from the ceiling. You were quick enough to shield your face with your arms. You winced at the small cuts on your forearms. 

Steven heard your cry and suddenly realized what he did. The pink color vanished from his skin. For the first time since you entered the greenhouse, he took a good look at you. Clear panic could be heard in his voice. 

"[Y/N]! Oh no! What have I done!" 

You were still a bit out of it. You tried to get up, but only managed to sit on the ground. Steven was by your side in a flash. He reached out to touch you. Before he made contact with your skin, he pulled back. Tears collected in his eyes. 

"How could I do this to you…I'm so sorry!"

Steven rubbed his tears away. His eyes turned into a pink gleam. He was angry at himself. His voice sounded broken. You wrapped your arms tightly around him. That took Steven by surprise. His arms were limp by his side. 

"I'm alright. I'm not angry at you Steven."

The poor boy only cried more at your soft words as he buried his head in your neck. His arms finally made up their mind and wrapped securely around your waist. 

"Why… why didn't you listen? Why didn't you leave?" 

You rubbed his back in soft patterns. His cries slowly calmed down to sobs. You didn't stop hugging him. 

"I couldn't leave you like this. You could've hurt yourself or worse."

It took a long time until Steven's sobs stopped. Instead he was breathing smoothly in a calm rhythm. He didn't move his face away from your shoulder. You could feel a wet patch. Your legs were falling asleep, but that's not your priority now, Steven is. 

"My offer still stands. If you want to talk, I gladly listen to you."

Steven nodded, but didn't make any advances to start a conversation. You didn't force him either. He stayed there for a few more moments before he moved away from your embrace. His eyes were puffy and snot was running down his nose. The pink shimmer that used to be in his eyes has vanished to his normal black doe like color. You couldn't help but smile gently at him. You took out a tissue and cleaned up his face. His face turned into a slightly red tone. 

He grasped your arm unexpectedly and raised it to his lips. Ever so gently he planted a kiss on your cuts. They healed with a pink shimmer. The sting is gone. He repeated the same thing with your other arm. His eyes hasn't left yours. His expression was soft. An emotion that you haven't seen before swam in his onyx eyes. 

Your face flushed dark red and looked away in embarrassment. You didn't take your arm away as his lips continued to rest on your skin for a moment longer before pulling away. 

Your heart was beating out of your chest. Your body was tense. You couldn't look directly in his eyes, because you were afraid you would melt away if you did. 

Steven noticed the awkward mood and stepped away. He chuckled in embarrassment and scratched behind his head. 

"Uh… I've made quite a mess! I should probably clean this up."

He was ready to pick a broom, but you stopped him. You wrapped your hands around his. You took a long breath to calm your nerves before looking up at him. 

"Wouldn't you rather spend some time with me? We can still clean up this place later."

Steven didn't hesitate to agree with you and followed you to his room without question. You sat on his bed and made room for him to do the same. He looked so tired and much older than his actual age. 

"Just for a moment, I want for you to relax. When was the last time you slept properly?" 

"But-" 

"No buts mister! Now come here."

You gestured for him to lay his head on your lap. He wasn't sure if he should take advantage of your kindness like that. In the end he submitted to your cute pretended anger. As soon as he lay down, a comfortable silence ensued. His ebony locks entranced you with the glow of the sunset. Your hands were twitching and you couldn't help yourself but run your fingers through his dark locks. Your touching turned to a full-fledged head message that included you rolling one of his locks around your finger from time to time. 

In the background was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the cries of the seagulls as the salty smell of the sea had taken over the room. 

Soon followed a light snore that came from no other than Steven. His chest rose in sync with his deep breathing. You smiled at his vulnerable expression. Before you knew it, you fell asleep with Steven in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have the audacity to turn a pure hearted kids show into sin? Absolutely ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
